Jun Orozco
Jun Orozco is a character found in the dangan ronpa rp group Historic Pause. Appearance Standing tall and relaxed, Jun is one of the three tied for tallest in Historic Pause. His hair is a bright pink and gelled back, with one or two stylishly rebellious pieces. His eyes are purple with a pinkish shine to them, and prominent dark eyelashes (think Saihara style). He wears a dark pink velvet suit, a black button up, a golden tie tucked into a steel gray vest, and brown professional dress shoes. From the inner and outer pockets of his jacket he commonly produces his seemingly endless supply of cigarettes and vape supplies, in an unknown amount of fun flavors! His watch has a unique peach strip on it and his wrist tattoo is Chi. Personality Jun is a relaxed, casual person for all his fancy clothes and ways of speaking. Always present with a friendly smile and a counterpoint to give, he's shown to play devil's advocate in both serious and casual conversations. He's pointedly anti-violent, weathering the worst of treatment from anyone and everyone with a calm smile as he acts in a composed manor in the face of that adversity. He's incredibly knowledgeable on museums and artifacts and has no fear of needing to hide this despite being in a museum for a killing game. Jun's attitude, actions, and implied feelings on a subject can be differentiated depending on whether he's smoking, vaping, or doing neither at the time, but the changes can be hard to tell to the inexperienced viewer. He's never outright rude, but rather accommodating and laid-back to speak with. He has a noticeable appreciation for the finer things in life though. That's probably one of few things he'll always give an opinion on - whether something lives up to his tastes or not. He's capable of joking around verbally in the form of 'business man jokes', roleplay, and attempting in a serious manner to go along with childlike games others play. When he feels he's being questioned or 'being treated like a criminal' in his own words, Jun's evasiveness becomes infuriatingly persistent. He refuses to affirm anything and stays solidly on any and all fences. He has also shown to be forward about how much he dislikes people invading the privacy of his relationships with people. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Talent As the SHSL Artifact Restorator, Jun is capable of evaluating, cleaning, and restoring various artifacts to nearly any condition that he wishes. He can't do this with any type of artifact though. His specialty lies in items made of human organics and fabrics, such as rugs, historical clothing, bone, memorial hair wreaths, hair and bone art, hair-fused jewelry, tapestries, cloth bags, and more. He isn't skilled in restoring stone, metal, paintings, film, or anything else beyond his individual range, although he's decently aware of how one would go about it. Although his restorations are usually of things only a couple hundred years old at most, he has most certainly dealt with some exceptions, both younger and older. If Jun Orozco has any other SHSL Talents, they are not currently known. Other Ability/Skill Poker face - Jun's reputation as an unfaltering polite, tirelessly patient businessman extends to his everyday interactions too. It's hard to tell what he's truly thinking a lot of the time because his expression rarely falters from an infuriatingly casual, friendly smile that speaks of an expertise in customer service. Even if someone were to spit in his face and scream insults at him, his smile would never falter. His actual feelings towards people rarely come out, even when he's alone or talking about them with others. Fast and Hard Worker - Jun managed to clean Etsuko's bloody dress and Shuun's unspeakably dirty and bloody jacket and tank top in very little time with only common bathroom cleaning supplies. Is there really any more proof needed that this guy does his job with some crazy levels of speed? Multilingual - According to what he told Yuudai, Jun is implied to be fluent in Spanish. It can be assumed that since he has family history hailing from Spain and has a Spanish last name, this is Spain-specific Spanish. From examining the Ch1 puzzle and his assumptions that it was in English followed by immediately trying to solve it, it can be inferred he knows at least a passing amount of English too. History 'Prior to the Overarching Project' Born to a native Japanese mother and the son of a Spanish immigrant, Jun was raised by, in his own words, 'his parents and extended family'. His grandfather left Spain for Japan after earning the rage of some criminals who wanted him dead. Jun spent 2 years being personally taught by Dr. Takahashi, 1 of 3 operating artifact restorators capable of dealing with human organics at the time. This makes Jun the fourth of these in the current day. After graduating from his tutoring, Jun went on to open a small anonymous workshop in the inner city where he works to this day. 'Prologue' Jun spent most of the prologue learning other the characters' names and talents. He got along fairly well with the group, with the exception of the topic of his smoking. This particular habit of his earned him the ire and increased suspicion of Kaguya Nakauchi in particular, although other characters certainly showed differing levels of interest and disdain for his habits. From his words and actions, it was clear he had some theories about why they'd been kidnapped but was not stressed over this. He also revealed he had an unusually colored watch and was confused as to why. 'Chapter 1' Jun was with Coco Mara, messing with the intercom system, when the killing game was announced. He took the news calmly, expressing his happiness at finally understanding the situation from a reliable source. He openly claimed multiple times that he believed people to be capable of violence but disliked it greatly. He assisted Rebbecca Tazuki in part of her searching for dangerous items around the museum. He has also allowed both Yuudai Ono and Setsurou Otoga to try his vape, to varying reactions. He's spent a lot of this chapter conversing with various other students and gaining their camaraderie instead of trying to escape or discover more. At the announcement of the first motive video Jun didn't protest in watching. He also didn't protest when they were trapped in the theater for an hour, instead encouraging others to stay calm. When they found the dead body of the masked man he was pointedly against breaking the case to get at the body proper, but made no movements to actually stop anybody. He has yet to proclaim that anyone would or wouldn't kill another here, only that he knows some may take the motive 'much more seriously than others'. Relationships :Class 81-A: So far, Jun has shown himself to be friendly to every other character he has met, to the point of showing respect for their captors. He has not said a bad word about anybody and treats them all as equally favorable companions, as his true feelings quickly become a much more varied range. As the situation has gotten more openly dangerous, Jun has not shown any signs of avoiding his classmates. Some have started to genuinely grow on him, while others have only grown more sour. [[Nao Murakami|'Nao Murakami']] - Nao, with their general size and attitude, brings about a strange parental feeling in Jun against his will. He finds this feeling confusing and is apprehensive of it, unsure how to proceed sometimes with them because of it, but refuses to not spend time with them despite it. This little ray of sunshine has slowly started to wiggle their way into the softer parts of Jun's heart with their adorably childish personality and mannerisms. He appreciated them supporting him when accused of Trial 1 murder and returned. [[Kaguya Nakauchi|'Kaguya Nakauchi']] - Jun is well aware of how little Kaguya thinks of him and how suspicious she is of him. It's not like she's been subtle. He acts nothing but friendly and polite to her though, and his real thoughts toward her...well, they've been set in stone since she and him first met and he realized who she was. And as long as he can avoid it, he won't let her know just exactly what those thoughts are. He does openly express a tired resignation over her loud dislike of his smoking habits though. Yuudai Ono - Yuudai is the first person Jun met here and is his roommate. It gives him a faint interest in the other, as he wonders why they in particular were placed together, and he seems to occasionally try to help the other out because of it. So far Jun doesn't really have a negative thing to say about him. He mostly feels a mild sympathy for the endless nervousness Yuudai seems to suffer from. He appreciates Yuudai's willingness to try things and not judge until after. Based on him helping his roommate in his tussle with Shuun, Jun seems to like him well enough. Coco Mara - He's spent some decent time with this sleepy monotone girl, and finds her generally amusing to be around. He's started to feel inclined to look out for her if he dislikes how someone's treating her, such as when Shuun physically bullied her in front of him despite Coco claiming it was fine. He's fairly sure Coco is warming up to him in return, seeing as she hid behind him form Monokuma. She's definitely someone he's starting to care about as a friend and maybe someone who needs watching over. He has openly consoled her on the threat of their situation, but has not tried to lie to her to make things easier out of respect for her as an adult. He appreciated her supporting him when accused of Trial 1 murder. Rebbecca Tazuki - Rebbecca is someone he's come to respect. She's polite and interested in his work, showing a bright interest instead of disgust or thinking him creepy. He appreciates this and has said so multiple times. He doesn't feel the need to look out for her in any way - she's a capable enough girl on her own. She doesn't need him. After telling her how old he was, he was disappointed she temporarily stopped calling him 'sir' and switched to a more childish 'dearie'. He appreciated her supporting him when accused of Trial 1 murder. Mea and Rima Kotobuki - He hasn't really talked with these girls much. No real opinons yet to hide. Brendan Fireheart - He hasn't really talked to this guy much. Through their short exchange he seemed like a cool guy. He mourned his death the way one does the relative of friend's who you've never met - personally disconnected, but not insincere. Kass Loveless - A pleasant girl to talk to, he admires her openly criminal talent and tried to help her with her confidence. He has no problem coaching her on being a more confident and assertive person, and enjoyed talking with her. He feels he can relate to her in some ways whether she knows this or not. He appreciated her supporting him when accused of Trial 1 murder. Otome Gensai - He hasn't really talked to this girl. No real opinions yet to hide. Star Ozu - Star hits him as a chipper kid, if a bit childishly preoccupied with her fun times over serious things. She reminds him of Nao in a good way and so he treats her similarly. He is curious about her unease with her own talent and would like to talk with her more seriously about it, but would also be willing to play 'Alien Investigators' with her again instead. Kitaru Bakuha - He's serious and not outright unfriendly, but rather depressing to be around. Jun can't say he liked the way the guy declared his personal judgments like they were facts...much too direct, too sharp. Lacks finesse if their talks so far have said anything, but not yet shown to be an inherently bad person. Etsuko Shinki - She's got a sense of fashion that's hard to dislike and big personality, although he appreciates her generally positive attitude. Her aggressiveness is as distasteful as it's become unsurprising, and he refuses to encourage it if he can without setting it on himself. Jun's fairly sure that if she was determined and he wasn't armed with something to defend himself with, she could definitely murder him. Shizuko Sasaki - Hasn't heard of them. Do they exist? Jun'ichi 'Shin' Fukuhara - As he's talked more with the guy, Jun's found his company to be one of the most favorable to be around. Having moved past the awkwardness of initial meetings, Shin has become a person he feels comfortable being relaxed around and chatting about nothing with. Jun has begun to make an effort to help him feel more comfortable in stressful situations and looks out for thanks to his friendliness towards him. That friendliness is thanks in no small part to when Shin called him 'the nicest person he'd ever met'. Setsurou Otoga - A fairly tolerable guy but suffers from a lack of social cues sometimes in Jun's opinion, if that theater conversation with Kitaru was any indicator. A person prone to hugging the background. When he does talk he's constantly depressing about the situation to where Jun feels he has to verbally spar with the mood to get it bearable again. Not fun to be around. Despite being a killer and framing him, in the end Jun thanked Setsurou for eventually telling the truth. Shuun Nakajima - Shuun has oddly enough become one of the more favorable, as opposed to unfavorable, people to talk with. He can still be troublesome at times. But Jun does not believe Shuun to be an inherently malicious or dangerous person, nor someone deserving of death. Monomono Items * High Dollar Hairspray - This stuff costs a pretty penny - and then some - as it comes from a professional stylist’s personal brand. It’s designed to help keep your hair from succumbing to the damage your luxurious strands get on the daily, particularly from sunlight. * Empress Kimono - Legends claim that this kimono was once worn by the conservative wife of the last great Emperor of Japan. Who the last great Emperor was exactly is up for debate, and so no one knows who exactly wore it last. The pink and gold design of a traditional dragon weaving through a fully bloomed sakura tree is undeniably fit for royalty though. * Relaxing Recording - Take a listen to the singular file on this mp3 and you’ll find a sleep-inducing recording of a ASMR session by an unnamed young woman as she washes and cuts the listener’s hair. Her voice is so soft and smooth that even critics of these type of videos find it hard not to find themselves drifting to sleep… * Expensive Golf Club - Sure, you could use this to enjoy a long day out on the green putting for hole-in-ones with your business buddies. That’s what everyone would expect you do to. But like with most sports equipment there’s many other things you can hit with this club besides a golf ball. As long as you don’t mind chancing bending it of course... Quotes *"Vices can be many things. However if you know what they are and moderate them, you can live quite happily. If you try to snuff them out as the pop up, like a fire, then you'll be too distracted to notice a different blaze lighting up behind you. Thus, I prefer to know and acknowledge mine, rather than live in denial." - Jun to Rebbecca and Yuudai about his smoking habits *"Hello students. I would like to officially welcome you to Kurashiki Museum, space's premier Hot Sauce and Mustard Museum. Please press the button on the side of your watch to activate your condiment-fueled battlesuits and prepare yourself for intergalactic war." -Jun on the intercom trying to be funny *"I wanted to see who went after my blood, and who protested. And who stayed quiet to avoid suspicion. I assumed it would tell something about the killer." - Jun explaining as to why he was so evasive during the first trial Trivia *Confirmed Vape flavors: bittersweet orange, mango, apricot, blackberry *'Jun' is spelled using the kanji for 'obey' *'Orozco' is a last name with no particular meaning besides referring to a specific region in Spain. His family most likely hails from that region. *He wanted to be a hairdresser as a young child *Is a centrist. *Queen Anne's Lace is a flower originally found in both Europe and Asia, similar to Jun's mixed heritage. It's mildly toxic, yet also partially edible, and is called thus because of its resemblance to lace. An old folk tale involving Queen Anne of Great Britain pricking her finger while sewing lace and dropping a single drop of blood on the center of it is also claimed as the source of the flower's name. Category:Characters Category:81-A